One Last Time
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: This would be the last time he could be with them for a long time. He won't waste it. / [SS] [oneshot] [Naruto Gaiden possible spoilers]


**One Last Time  
** xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

 _oneshot  
_ [m]

.

.

His hands were holding up his child, allowing the infant to crawl over him and make her way into his lap. Onyx eyes watched as she stumbled and nearly fell into him through her shaky state. She gurgled and looked up at her father with matching eyes. A chuckle escaped the usually quiet man as he regarded his daughter with a loving gaze.

"Sara," he said softly. "Where's Mama?"

The little one, able to understand basic Japanese (not actually able to speak it as of yet), pointed her chubby fingers in the general direction of the adjoining kitchen. The Uchiha patriarch nodded his head, feeling his wife's pleasant chakra in the kitchen as well. He asked his child a few more things; such as the locations of objects, and she would point to them. One thing he noticed—has always noticed—was that it took her a long time to find the things that he had asked her. However, she nearly always answered correctly, even if it did take her a small amount of time.

The man already knew the cause of this, but it was still something… that he wished would vanish in one day.

Bring her up a little, he hugged into his child, cursing himself. If he were not an Uchiha, this sort of thing _would not_ have happened. The cursed blood pumping through his veins—through _her_ veins was causing this problem. It was a painful thing to admit to himself, nonetheless allow it to leave his lips.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," the Uchiha looked up, his wife's voice taking him out of his thoughts. "Can you come here a second—please?"

Almost right away, Sasuke was on his feet with his daughter in his arms. He wandered into the village where his wife was leaning against one of the benches with a off-white sheet of paper in her hands. He watched as her emerald eyes darted across the page. A gasp escaped her throat as she slammed it down onto the counter behind her. Sasuke practically bolted towards the Uchiha matriarch who had turned deathly pale. Shifting the little girl, he reached for the document and held it in one hand. He began reading.

Finally, Sasuke found the part which would have caused Sakura to react in such a way. A choking sound escaped his throat as he literally _burned_ it. The baby watched as the black flames ate at the white sheet, but she seemed to be unafraid. His dark gaze was on his wife again; she was shaking. Shaking so badly. He had never seen her like this. It was like she was literally, literally breaking in front of him. It was breaking his heart. She turned around, facing him once more. Her fingers were digging into the edge of the table top, and she let out a weak sob—one which made Sasuke want to throw his arm into a wall, just to focus upon something else.

"Sakura," the man said softly, reaching for her. "Look at me—look at me, Sakura."

Her seemingly _dead_ eyes were looking at the dark wooden floors. She made no move to look at him. No move at all. So, Sasuke decided to go to her. He leaned in close, allowing the baby to be the only thing separating them from each-other completely. Sasuke _needed_ her to speak to him; to let him know her thoughts, even if he _can_ read them clearly right now. The Uchiha grabbed her arm in his large hands and led her through the house, noting that her messy bangs were covering her greyish-green eyes.

Finally, the Uchiha had made it to their daughter's room. He helped his wife into the seat in the corner of the room, and placed their child in her mother's lap. Sakura held her baby in her arms and hugged her close, kissing her hair and allowing tears to slide down her pale cheeks.

"It's the same…" Sakura whispered out, her voice hoarse and broken. "Itachi had the same thing… Sarada will be…" she hiccupped and buried her nose in her daughter's hair.

Her sobs were the only things he could hear as she trailed off from the words he _never_ wanted to hear. Their daughter… their little girl was…

"Sarada will be… fully blind when she's sixteen, and possibly dead in the two years following; dammit Sakura, I know," he whispered softly. "Fuck… Sakura, I just…"

The medic glanced up at him now, her eyes puffy and red. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she could tell something was on his mind; something of high importance to him.

A silence was the only thing she had gotten from him, and he seemed to be hesitating. "Sakura, listen."

Sakura played with Sarada's fingers, but allowed herself to nod so that her husband knew that she was listening to him.

He knew the next words he said could possibly insinuate a fight, but he had no choice; he tells her everything, always has, and always will. "There… might be a way, Sakura," the Uchiha patriarch muttered, his voice low. "But… it'll involve me leaving; for a long time, perhaps. … There _has_ to be something, Sakura."

"You… want to look for a cure?" Sakura asked, watching him, her tears finally stopping. "Demo… there's no absolute chance that you'll—"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care, Sakura. I want Sarada to live… to live a healthy life. There has to be _some_ way to slow it down, or hell, even _stop_ this damned thing."

Her eyes narrowed a little, but she seemed to be thinking of possibilities, before she dropped her head. "Sasuke-kun…"

Leaning down, Sasuke rested a hand against her cheek, using the other to wipe her hair away. "Sak," he murmured softly, using the pet name that he had given her a while ago. "Please… I need to do something about this… I'll…"

"I get it," Sakura looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears. "I really do, but can _you_ do this? Can you possibly miss out on years of her—Sarada's—life, even if there's the chance of you _not_ finding a cure? When will you give up? _Would_ you give up?"

The Uchiha looked somewhat torn. "… I heard a rumour; from my missing-nin days."

"A rumour?" she echoed, her voice showing surprise. "What…?"

"A way to solve anything… medical wise," Sasuke said. "It might be false hope, but… I can't… _I can't lose anyone else_ ," he looked her in the eye, drawing a hand to each cheek. "I can't, Sak. I just… If I lost you—or Sarada—I don't know what I'd do."

Sakura let out a whimper as she leaned into the Uchiha. "This is your choice, Sasuke-kun… if you think there's a chance—"

"I _know_ there's a chance," he said, his voice crackling over to a growl. "I wouldn't lie about that; ever."

Sasuke watched her for a moment longer. "Would you… wait for me… not matter how long it took?"

Sakura's eyes widened in absolute shock as she looked up at him. "Na… Nani?"

" _Will_ you wait for me?" he repeated, his tone stronger.

"Of course…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes and pulling Sarada closer. "I'll _always_ wait for you, no matter what you do."

Sasuke uttered out a soft 'thank you' before allowing himself to sink down onto his knees, practically at the mercy of his wife. He loved her… and respected her so much. How did he deserve this woman? _How_? It was because of his twisted genes that his daughter was sick, and he had done _so much_ wrong to her; even to this day, it was something he could never, _ever_ take back.

.

.

It was a solemn walk to the Hokage's office. His wife was at home, resting along with Sarada. He had asked for Kakashi, the current hokage, to wait at the office for longer. It was a simple message, the Uchiha supposed, but it told nothing of the hardship that he would cause: for himself, Sakura and even Sarada. Sasuke did not want his daughter to know about her illness; all she needed to know was that she had bad eyesight.

That was all.

As he made his way to the office inside of the mansion, he saw Kakashi wandering around with a cup of coffee in hand, and a newspaper beneath his other arm. Almost automatically, Kakashi noticed his ex-student, and beckoned for him to follow.

They got to Kakashi's office, both having not yet uttered a single word. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke did a few hand signs and practically sound-proofed the small room. Kakashi made no move to say that it was unaccepted, and instead, took his spot behind the large desk, and in the large black chair. He took a sip of his smoking hot coffee, and practically told Sasuke to tell him what was going on.

"Sarada's sick," was the first thing that came out of the Uchiha patriarch's mouth.

Concern flitted into the silver-haired kage's (seeable) features. "You wouldn't come to me if it wasn't serious, Sasuke. What else is going on?"

"It's the same as Itachi's: it causes blindness, and later, causes complications in the chest area. It is highly rare, and has been found in a few people thus far," he further explained. "Sarada will be blind by sixteen, and possibly dead in the following two years."

Kakashi let out a heavy exhale, placing the coffee back onto the desk and clasping his fingers. "Sasuke… how is Sakura dealing with this?"

Sasuke looked away, not answering. Yet, that was all the answer that Kakashi needed from his ex-student.

"What else is there? You wouldn't come to me without a—"

"I want to leave the village."

The hokage blinked a few times. "Right…"

"I found a possible cure, but it's just a hunch. If not, I may be able to search for something that may dim the effects of the disease," the Uchiha said, his words were in a monotone, not betraying the pain and heartache in his chest.

"… Sasuke, are you prepared to leave Sakura and Sarada like this?" Kakashi said softly, his eyes gentle. "Sarada only has a short amount of time, and that time will go quickly, and knowing you, you won't stop until you find _something_."

Sasuke nodded his head; he knew the risks. He knew that him seeing her as a baby may be the last time. The last time that he can tell her something; the last time that he can see her sparkling onyx eyes. … The last time that he would hear her murmur "papa!" whilst clapping her hands, or even saying the words. It could be the last time that he sees Sakura and their daughter together; together as a 'happy' family. … He would miss so many of her first things, so many. Her walking, her going to academy, learning her first jutsu… all those important things. At least he had heard her say his name… but it was nothing, nothing compared to everything he would lose. Everything he would give up; for her sake. For hers and Sakura's and his.

"I am," Sasuke dropped his head. " _Please_ , Kakashi," he paused. "Allow me to take this on."

A few seconds passed in silence before Kakashi said: "Hai."

.

.

Returning home once more, he could feel the gentle chakra of his wife and child. It seemed that they were both in the same room at that moment; Sakura's chakra allowed him to know that she was sleeping, but Sarada was awake.

Flash-stepping into the house, he looked around and decided to see her, and maybe have some sort of conversation with his daughter. It would be the last time he would be able to do such a thing for a long time, and he wanted to take this time to talk to the little child. _His_ child. As it was, he knew that Sakura would not accept this news. Not at all. Even if it meant for their child; what Sakura had said was true, after all. If he found no cure, he could have uselessly wasted his time with his ill daughter.

But it did not matter.

If he had _some_ chance of helping her, he would. He always would. And, deep inside, he knew that Sakura understood that. Besides, she would do the same thing if she had the chance.

Slowly making his way to his little girl's room, he looked into his and his wife's adjoined bedroom. She was sleeping above the covers, it being a warm night, the moonlight making her skin look pale and pure. Her odd hair was beautiful in the bluish hue; she was stunning, as always. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to stay with them; he would always want to stay with them.

Always.

Slipping past their doorway, he headed towards Sarada's room once more. He heard the playful laughter, and heard her clapping her hands together. She was… _happy_ right at that moment. Peeking his dark-head in, he saw that she was playing with a pure white teddy bear that she had always had since she was an infant.

"Sarada."

It seemed that his deep voice had startled the Uchiha child, but she blinked a few times before looking in her father's general direction. Confusion flittered across the little one's features, and Sasuke knew that this was a sign of her loss of sight. She rubbed her eyes and cooed before paying more attention to the toy once more. She played with its ears before she picked up on footsteps near the crib.

"Papa?" she asked, seemingly wary. "P… Papa…?"

"It's me, Sarada…"

The little girl nodded in recognition. "Papa."

Both of the Uchihas watched each-other: one with good eyesight, and the other with poor and hazy eyesight. They were of the same blood, yet their sight was _so much_ different. Sasuke dropped his head for a few moment before reaching for Sarada and practically asking her to come to him. She crawled to the edge of the crib and allowed herself to be picked up by her father.

"Come on," Sasuke said softly. "You and me need to have a talk."

.

.

A few minutes later, he had carried his daughter to the old main house of the Uchiha estate. He had put a coat on her—even though it was warm, he did not wish to be the cause of her getting sick. Besides, if it seemed she got too warm, he could cover her with his coat (which was much lighter _anyways_ ). Sarada looked around, but did not seem to pick up on everything whooshing past her.

She was fine with travelling at the high speeds that her father ran, but she could not pick up on anything. The blurs were worse, and she could barely see anything but a few colours.

Sasuke finally had stopped, right on the porch of the repaired main house. It was a thing that still haunted him, but it was also a place of comfort, oddly enough. Sitting down on the wooden stairs, he sat Sarada in his lap.

"This is where I used to live, Sara," he said softly, the little girl looking over her shoulder. "I know you won't understand right now, but it's better than nothing, ne?"

Seemingly, the little girl nodded her head as if in agreement to her father's words.

"… Huh, where to begin, Sarada?" Sasuke uncharacteristically paused as his dark (visible) eye fell upon his child, who was watching him with what seemed to be an intensity of some sort. "Hn, well… I wonder if you'll ask why the Uchiha are all gone at some stage? See, our clan…" he was thinking of his words as he spoke, and felt his sharingan activate so he could keep the moment in his mind for good; perhaps as a way to allow Sarada to know _something_ when she is older… that is, if they meet again. "… they were not exactly _good people_. They wanted to take over the village; though, it was understandable. The village _feared_ us. These eyes—" he pointed at the crimson colouring. "—were what they feared most."

Sarada was watching on, snuggling close to her beloved father. She did not understand the words being said, but for some reason, she could practically _feel_ that they were important. As her father continued on and on, she was nowhere near dozing off. She listened with interest, unable to tear away or, well, think of something else. It was her and her father. For some reason, she felt a wave of sadness hit her, and it nearly made her cry, but she did her best not to. She did not want to interrupt her father.

Even if she did not understand the words being said, she could feel their intensity and the strength and resolve it took.

The Uchiha patriarch then went to the subject that he wanted to talk about most. "You know, Sara… this may be the last time I see you, for a long time. Papa has to leave you and Mama, but I know you'll be as strong as she is. I'll make everything right…" he said softly, his tone so low and gentle that it was such a rarity. "I'll make sure your life isn't wasted, Sara. Mama understands in some way, but I… I hope _you_ don't hate me. I can't tell you; telling a child would be wrong, but when I return, I'll explain everything and why I left you and your mother.

"But Sarada, always, always remember this… no matter the time or distance between us," he felt Sarada grip onto his index with her tiny fist, nearly bringing him to tears. "I'll always love you—and your mama. … I'll return some day, I promise you, Sarada. Even if it takes me years and years… as long as you're safe, I don't care…"

Sasuke leaned in close and kissed a top her forehead. "You really do remind me of your mother, Sarada," he said, his voice strained.

He did not want to cry; especially in front of _her_ of all people. But he could feel the near-forgotten burning between his eyes and the constricted feeling of his chest. A growl made its way of his chest; a way for him to hopefully _stop_. He gripped her close, so close. This was the last time, after all. He did not want to leave, at the end of the day. A reason such as this though, was enough. It was enough to make him leave.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow would be the day he would leave…

And oddly enough, it was in a way that he was used to; a crescent moon, and his wife being the last person to see him.

A broken cry resounded throughout the Uchiha estate, but it was only for his and his daughter's ears.

.

.

He would leave in four hours.

 _Four_.

That was all he had left. While his wife knew he was going to leave, he neglected the 'when' part. He did not want her to worry; he did not want to see her down. Instead, during the whole day, he made sure to seemingly spoil her. They went out in the Uchiha estate; they stayed at home and relaxed in each-other's presence and now… was the last time he could be close to her… so intimately close.

The roseate was resting against the sofa, having just breastfed and put Sarada to bed. It was around eight o'clock, and he was sure he could bring in a little more time. Swiftly, he had taken her hand and traced each and every finger and watched as she laid her guard down. Something that he only allowed himself to do in _her_ presence. Only hers.

Gently taking her hand, he placed his lips against each and every knuckle, pausing at her left hand's ring finger, before his eyes fell onto the necklace laid upon her chest. Their wedding ring. Reaching his other hand, the prosthetic one, towards the necklace, he traced over the diamond and silver encrusted cross( **1** ). He pulled it close and placed his lips against it, and kissed the silver piece.

"Sasuke-kun… what is it?" the roseate breathed softly, her eyes lidded as she watched his gentle and affectionate displays under dark lashes.

Making no answer, he shifted her body so he could lift her up easily into his arms. … Another thing. He would not feel her tiny weight like this; not again. If she were exhausted, if he were carrying her to their room… No more. Not for a long time. Maybe even never again.

The roseate asked no more, instead leaning into his familiar chest. Her eyes closed as she relaxed completely as he took her to their room.

Opening the door and gently depositing her upon their white-sheeted bed, he leaned over her as she watched him with her beautiful green eyes. Hissing lightly, he leaned down to kiss each cheek before pecking her lips. He leaned into her, yearning to be close to his wife; just this last time. He needed her close. He needed her so much. So, so much.

Allowing his hands to wander upon her tiny frame, he allowed himself to gently pull each and every article of clothing off. She tensed beneath him, pulling her hands up into his raven mane. She gripped at the back of his head and pulled him down. His kisses burned each part of her skin, and she could tell that something was wrong. But she already knew; she already knew oh so well.

 _He was leaving_.

But she understood; he could not lose Sarada—or her.

The Uchiha suckled against her throat, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. His kisses were gentle as he created love-bites against her flesh. His eyes were closed as he leaned into her, feeling the warmth of her body. He was sure that she could sense his chakra; it had to be going wild. He could feel the energy, the same energy from the sage, surge through him.

Pain always brought out chakra—especially _his_.

"Your chakra—" he cut her off with a rough brush of his lips against hers, before he completely turned it into a French kiss.

"Shhh," he breathed softly, lowering his head as he began undressing her.

Sakura watched him, her eyes shining with what seemed to be tears. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke kissed the tears away straight up. "Don't cry…"

Feeling her help him take off his heavy shirt, she nodded her head. Her upper teeth bit down into her lip, but she did her best to stop the tears from coming. He knew that she wanted to cry; hell, he wanted to as well. Even with the tears that he had allowed himself to shed last night in front of his little girl.

He sat up, as did she. She took off his cloak and undershirt, as he undid her dress and pulled it over her head. She was just left in black tights and a black bra. He, on the other hand, still wore jeans. However, he made no move to undress her further, instead pushing her backwards so she was lying fully on her back, her pink head on the white pillows. She looked up at him; her eyes wide in slight shock as he dipped his head.

Closing her legs on instinct, she looked up at him. "What are you…?"

"Let me, Sak," he breathed, his usually onyx eye now red with his kekkei genkai.

He needed to remember all this. All of it.

"Fuck, let me…" Sasuke repeated, pushing against her knees. "I need to… I need to make sure that I—"

The roseate let out a whimper; she was afraid, he could see that. While they did many things, this was one of the few things that he had yet to do to her. Sakura watched him for a moment, before she shyly allowed her legs to open. While she was still wearing her panties, it seemed Sasuke had something to do for her. Leaning down, he dragged his glossa across her inner thighs, coming closer and closer to her heat.

She was trembling and he rubbed her outer thighs in a soothing notion.

This calmed her down a little, but she was still watching him warily.

He came up once more, looking at her for a moment, but frowned. She was about to ask, but he crept up her body and came to her bra. Undoing it from the front, he pulled it off of her shoulders and tossed it away. Sasuke kept his eyes on hers as he moved a hand down to massage her breast. She gasped as he touched a sensitive nipple, and looked to the side. Smirking lightly, he lowered his head before taking in the tit into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Her breasts were always sensitive, and seeing as she was breastfeeding now, that was upped even more so. She turned to her side, trying to pull away, but he kept her close. His bandaged arm tugged and rubbed against her other breast, and his eyes were _still_ on her. The roseate let out a hiccup as he tongued her, before pulling away and giving the same treatment to the other.

Sakura was breathing heavily, and looking up at her husband. "Sasuke-kun…?"

His little licks had stopped, and he was resting his chin against her stomach before pulling himself back and gazing over her _soaked_ panties. The Uchiha smirked, and Sakura tried to close her legs on him, but a warning growl stopped her from doing so. Sakura allowed herself to whimper as she looked at his mismatched eyes. His gaze was… he pulled at her panties, pulling them off of her; over her knees, her ankles and toes.

She was bare to him.

Allowing his fingers to meet the heated flesh, he pried open her lower lips and looked for her clit; tenderly rubbing his thumb over the top, watching her squirm beneath him. Her body was a mass of tingles; his eyes caught that. The nerve endings were going wild with his touch as he rubbed little circles over the button at the top of her slit. Sharingan eyes were spinning lazily as he literally burned this to his memory; he had no want to forget this. Ever.

"Stop… teasing," Sakura moaned softly, arching her back up to him, allowing him more room.

As she said those words, he pulled away, hearing her whimper from the loss. Dropping his head, without her noticing, he allowed his tongue to meet the bare flesh of her heat. Sakura bucked her hips as his tongue swiped at her clit and picked up on the steadily flowing juices. He swallowed what he could, while the rest coated his mouth and lips.

He nibbled on her; enjoying her natural taste as he teased her clit and opening. Soon, his tongue moved to her slit and he allowed his glossa to slide into her. This caused Sakura to cry out in pleasure as she clenched around his tongue.

The need to be inside of her was growing, but he wanted more. Pulling her legs up so that they were around his shoulders, he dove in, eating her out. Sakura was moaning and mewling constantly, gripping onto wherever she could (that being the sheets). Her body was jerking and she was going to come soon if he kept this up.

After a moment, Sasuke dropped her slowly and gave one last loving lick to her heat before pulling away completely, and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Two were inside of her, and Sakura went wild underneath him. Curling and pulling his fingers in and out, he felt her clench around him once more. Her walls were telling him that she was going to come soon, and he could not stop himself from smirking lightly.

His eyes picked up on these little actions; watching her go insane with pleasure. He would make her come. He would. Sakura let out a scream, arching her back and causing his fingers to brush against her g-spot, causing the young woman to jerk intensely.

Sasuke dropped his head, pulling his fingers away, and returning back to eating her out. He was licking and sucking at her, but he was able to keep a finger inside of her, still thrusting in and out of her quivering heat.

"Sa…" she was screaming, and it was surprising that she had not awoken Sarada. "Sasuke-kun— _please_! Oh, kami!"

Finally, white flooded her vision and her toes curled as she came.

Sasuke took in the flood of her sweet nectar and swallowed a majority of it; some having fallen down his lips or onto their sheets. Once more, he smirked to himself as he gave loving licks to his wife's oversensitive clit. She was bucking, but her moans told him that she was enjoying this. He wondered why they had not done _that_ earlier.

As she came down from her high, Sasuke decided to free himself from his jeans. His cock was straining against the material, and the pressure was becoming too much for even him to bare. His length sprung out (seeing as he was wearing no underwear then) of his pants as he positioned himself at her soaked opening. He nudged her pussy lips with his cock head as she let out a low sigh.

However, when he was about to slide into her, she pushed him over so that she was above him. Her hands travelled down his chest and he let out a low groan as he watched her. Sasuke was about to question what she was doing, but he felt her hands over his cock, stroking him up and down in her small hands. He nearly came at the site of his wife pumping his dick up and down.

Sakura lowered her head and blew at the tip, and Sasuke felt excitement course through his veins like a shot of adrenalin. _I… Is she going to_ —?

Her tongue darted out to swipe at his cock head, sucking against the crown playfully. Her tiny pink tongue came down as she licked him up and down. Lathering up her drool, she continued pumping him up and down as she focused upon the sensitive tip of her cock. She knew that, from her medical studies, that was where a man was most sensitive. Having not done this before, she looked to Sasuke to make sure that he was fine with this. However, she smiled when he saw that he was relaxing and his eyes were closed tightly.

Deciding to take more of him, she opened her mouth and slid herself down onto him. She was about a quarter of the way when she felt his cock pressing at her throat, wanting in. Not wanting to choke on him, she pulled up before sliding back down, using her hands to jerk off the rest of his dick. Sakura moaned, causing vibrations on his cock, and Sasuke peeked open an eye as he groaned at her.

If she kept this up…

Deciding that he wanted in her _now_ , he pulled away, and she looked up at him, somewhat disappointed at him. Tumbling them both over so he was on top of her once more, he held his dick in one hand, and held Sakura from behind so that she was sitting upwards slightly. Allowing himself to reposition once more, he dipped the head of his cock into her pussy lips, and watched, amused, as she growled playfully at him when he did not actually _enter_ her.

Pulling his length up by a tiny fraction, he rubbed her clit with his cock head. Sakura cried out again gripping onto his back now as Sasuke continued to hold her with his fake arm. He rubbed against her a few times before allowing his hips to follow the action, giving himself and her pleasure as he rubbed against the sensitive outside of her heat.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke for once during this whole exchange (other than when he practically begged to… well). "Look at me."

The roseate obeyed, looking up at him. She saw that his eyes were crimson and purple with the sharingan and rinnegan respectively. But she could see something.

 _Sadness_.

It danced in his usually blank eyes, and the way his mouth was set was in a stern way. They were both turned on, but they could both feel the need to be with one-another. One last time for what could be a very long time.

The roseate had practically forgotten, but everything came back as she stared at her husband. "… Sasuke-kun," even with her insatiable need to have him inside of her, she could sense his hesitance and just—just the way he was looking at her. He was upset.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper; barely above the volume Sakura could hear. "I want to stay, I really do, Sakura. But she's… it's…"

"I understand," Sakura said, looking up at him and shifting her hands so she can caress his face.

Sasuke bowed his head and nodded. "Sakura, will you wait for me?"

An instant answer. "Yes, always."

Allowing himself a rare smile, he finally, finally allowed himself to sheathe inside of her, causing a united groan from the couple. Sakura tensed up, feeling him stretch her in the way that he only can as she wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke lowered his head a bit, so that he can kiss her easily, allowing her to taste the near-forgotten essence of herself from before.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to fall onto the necklace that was against her chest, and hanging between the valley of her breasts. Lowering his head, he used his free hand to inspect the silvery necklace, as memories hit him like a steam train.

.

.

 _"A necklace?" the old priest asked, looking at the last Uchiha. "Are you sure—"_

 _The rose-haired woman who looked_ absolutely beautiful _answered for her soon-to-be husband. "He has no left hand; he wishes to use this as the wedding ring."_

 _"One necklace?" the elder man murmured. "That's…"_

 _Sasuke glared at the man who was supposed to be creating their marriage. "That's what will be used._ She _will have the necklace. That's how it is. I have no left hand, and I care nothing for traditions such as this. Besides, I did ask Sakura myself what she thought would be best; I would be fine with wearing the ring on the other hand, but she had thought up this idea. Not me."_

 _The priest finally yielded and allowed Sasuke and Sakura to hold each-other's hand—that being Sasuke's right and Sakura's left. The man laid the cross across the top of their enjoined hands and said a few words which Sasuke did not pick up. He was too focused on his woman's eyes; the green was as bright as he had ever seen them. The white dress and the white clothing did amazing on her, and he, somewhat wished that they had gotten married earlier_ just so he could see her like this _._

 _"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife," the man cleared his throat. "You may kiss the bride."_

 _However, instead of kissing her right away, he unbound their hands and the necklace and undid the strap before putting it on his wife. He made no turn to turn her around. He was able to work the lock and key mechanism correctly before he pulled his hands away from around her neck, to allowing them to fall onto her sides._

 _Leaning in, he kissed her lips as innocently as he could manage as he heard an applause from the small crowd that were invited to the tiny wedding._

.

.

The Uchiha matriarch stiffened and felt her body tighten up as she felt her husband start to move in and out of her. His thrusts were slow; measured. He reached depths of her that caused her to scream, but the slowness was nearly making her want to scream at him to speed up. Yet, somehow—somehow, he was still able, at this pace, to make her body stiffen and shake around him.

"Sakura," he breathed against her ear, licking the shell. "Come on, Sakura… come for me…"

Sakura _did not_ understand how he had worked her up to this already. She was so, so close to climaxing, yet he seemed to be not at that level yet. At least, that was what she thought. Her fingers clasped around the back of his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss that only she could give. Sasuke sighed into their shared kiss as he thought about upping the pace, but no, he wanted to last.

He wanted to continue to cause her pleasure, as he would be unable to do so, soon, and for a very long time. His slow, set pace was causing her to groan, and he saw that she was literally _begging_ him to go faster, but he refused. Instead, he pulled out till his dick's head was outside of her, before slamming back into her again. Sakura blinked a few times in shock, her nails digging down into his back, leaving behind crescent moons. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned into him as he continued this measured, yet deep, thrusting pattern.

Feeling the brushes of her orgasm hitting her, she allowed her body to shake beneath him, but she kept their chests close as he pulled her upwards, leaning her against him in a way which she could ride him. However, he kept up his thrusts, now becoming faster—for her sake.

A squeal escaped her throat as she hugged into him, her body shaking erratically as she experienced her second orgasm for the night. Sasuke halted and laid still, feeling her clench and squeeze around his cock. If it were any other night, he would have kept going, but he was patient as he allowed her to finish.

Heavy breaths escaped her as she felt her bliss drain away slowly as she leaned into his large frame. She was already getting exhausted. Her eyes shyly looked up at him underneath dark lashes as he watched her unwind before him. His arms were wrapped around her back, and he was tracing tiny patterns into her back which Sakura could not understand.

"Sakura…" his breath was quiet, as were his words. Exhaustion and tiredness had not yet set in for him.

"H… Hm?" Sakura grunted out, pulling away so they were not pushed up against each-other—well, she _tried_ to move away. "Sasuke-kun?"

Pivoting his hips backwards, he pushed right back insde of her, causing the small woman to let out a strangled moan from her sensitivity being at an all-time high. She held onto him as his movements became rough; much like how he would be with her near the end of their love making sessions. But there was something else; an underlying softness that made Sakura's heart sting and her eyes fill with bitter tears.

This would be the last time, in such a long time, and even… _for good_ that she will be as humanely close as two humans can be. They were one being, rocking against each-other for their pleasure, and to show their feelings towards one another. Through Sasuke's thrusts and kisses and touches, Sakura could feel how much he loved her; he did not need to mutter the words. While Sasuke did say it rarely to her (such as before) she knew how much he loved her. How much he has _always_ loved her.

Her tears were running steadly down her cheeks as Sasuke kissed them away, only for more to take their place. Her breathing was messy; out of timing. She kissed his chin and his chest as he brought them both to climax once more.

Sasuke pulled away and came into his hand, while he watched Sakura come again, collapsing onto the bed behind her. The Uchiha wiped his hands against the sheets before crawling a top her and kissed each of her hands before giving her one more loving kiss before he stepped away from the bed.

She was tired; her eyes were about ready to close, but she _swore_ she heard her husband utter. "Sayonara. Arigatou," before she felt his presence disappear from the room, and her world went black.

.

.

Taking one last shower in his own home, he headed to his daughter's room again. Sliding into the pink-decorated room, his child, Sarada, was fast asleep in her cot. One hand was stretched above her head, and the other was on her tummy. She slept a lot like her mother did, it seemed. Sasuke gazed over her, sadness slipping into his usually cold-set features.

He was doing this to save her; it would be something he would remind himself of everyday. Leaving Sakura all those years before was _so easy_ in comparison to this. He was leaving behind his _young_ family, with the possibility of _never_ seeing them again. If Sasuke died, there was no way for his wife to know. He even went as far as to make her wait for him— _again_.

Sasuke shook his head, feeling himself tearing up again. This was so hard; _too hard_. He did not want to leave them. Not like this. Not in _situations_ like this. It was too painful, even for him, even for someone who had been through many hardships in his life.

The Uchiha lowered his head and kissed his daughter's head, and watched as a single tear dropped onto her cheek, and slid down.

… Time to go.

.

.

Memories from his sharingan; with both his child and his wife are sure to be ingrained in his head _for good_. He never forgets anything important, and he even made sure that he would _always_ remember via his cursed eyes.

Those memories were the only things that would keep him going—the only things that would make this trip, to cure her daughter, seem like it was not a waste. It would make his reunion with them sweeter.

The only thing he was worried about was that his daughter, his little girl, might hate him for seemingly abandoning her and her mother. He just hopes that, when he tells her his reasons, she would understand.

 _She has to_.

.

 _fin_

.

( **1** )—kind of a reference towards Furious 7. Nice, if you understood.

Look at this monster! Jeez. Haven't done a smut scene in a while too, so I'm probably rusty as hell. But anyways, this was a bad idea-I did not have fun, everything hurts and yeah, **this was a bad idea**. Oh, and then the Naruto Gaiden ch. 2 spoilers are starting to come out. **FUCKING YAY**. I mean, ya know, let's see how much pain you can give us, Kishimoto?

Way off topic; I hope ya'll enjoyed this little piece that fucking took me ages to write and hurts me.

Also, it is **unedited** and yeah. I wanted to get it out before the chapter came out simply because, well, who knows? Something might have changed. Either way. Hope ya'll liked.


End file.
